Le concept de nous trois
by Jo Phebus Malfoy
Summary: Je me suis chicané avec Pansy. Notre coloc’ vient de nous lâcher. Je sais pas quoi faire de ma vie. Mon meilleur ami m’a trainé dans cette soirée naze. Je suis crevé. J’ai trop bu. J’ai pas de clopes. Et je sais même pas t’es qui.


Il se demandait vraiment pourquoi il avait suivi Draco jusqu'ici. Il n'avait franchement pas le moral aujourd'hui pour endurer une bande d'ados immatures qui se prenaient pour des adultes. Peut-être était-ce justement pour ça qu'il était venu? Pour oublier les appels manqués de sa mère, le courriel de son con de père, la dispute avec Pansy. Mais, maintenant, il regrettait franchement d'avoir écouté son meilleur ami. Ils étaient tous en train de parler de ce qu'ils feraient de leur été, de l'année prochaine. Blaise ne savait pas de quoi la prochaine année serait faite. Il ne savait pas quels étaient ses plans pour les 2 prochains mois, il ne savait pas s'il flancherait et irait prendre un café avec son père le mercredi. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il voulait faire des prochaines heures. Il ne savait rien, et il aurait franchement préféré que tout le monde l'oubli, et qu'on arrête de lui demander son avis, ou ce qu'il préférait pour la suite. Il ne savait pas. Il n'avait aucune idée. Il voulait juste aller dormir.

Quand les autres se levèrent pour aller passer la fin de la soirée dans un bar, il se dit qu'il pourrait se sauver discrètement. Mais Draco attrapa fermement son bras et le tira jusqu'au métro. Il appuya sa tête sur la vitre, et, quand ils arrivèrent devant une boite de nuit, il aurait bien été incapable de dire dans quelle partie de la ville il se trouvait.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Une fois à l'intérieur, son traître de meilleur pote l'abandonna lâchement, probablement pour ne pas devoir se le coltiner toute la soirée. Blaise alla donc s'assoir au bar, et demanda un vers d'une boisson quelconque. Un truc verdâtre se retrouva devant lui, et il l'avala d'un coup. Il observa les lumières danser sur les murs pendant plusieurs minutes. Quand il sentit quelqu'un lui toucher le bras, il devait en être à son 6 verre. Ou septième? Il ne savait pas vraiment…

-Hey, ça va?

Blaise regarda son interlocuteur. Le jeune homme devant lui n'était pas si beau. Il n'avait pas des traits d'anges. Mais, quand il vous regardait, il y avait quelque chose qui se dégageait, qui émanait de lui. Pourtant, ses traits n'étaient pas si spéciaux. Il avait des cheveux bruns, tirant sur le noir. De taille moyenne, la figure à peu près bien proportionnée. En fait, seuls ses yeux étaient vraiment particuliers. On n'aurait pu dire s'ils étaient bleus ou verts. L'inconnu passa rapidement sa main devant les yeux de Blaise.

-Hé, ho! Ça va?

-Non. J'ai besoin d'une clope.

Il tâtonna ses poches de jeans.

-J'en ai pas. Pansy m'a volé mon paquet.

-T'en veux une? Lui proposa l'inconnu.

-Tu serais la personne la plus géniale de l'univers.

L'inconnu ricana, et ils sortirent dehors. Le gars passa à Blaise une cigarette et un briquet.

-Alors, maintenant que t'as une clope, ça va?

-Non.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Mon connard de père se ramène dans une semaine. Il m'a écrit tantôt. Il pense qu'il peut revenir quand il veut, comme si de rien était. Le pire, me connaissant, c'est que je vais probablement accepter de le voir. Ma mère essaie de me convaincre d'accepter, alors qu'elle le déteste du plus profond de son être, et qu'elle n'a qu'une seule envie, qu'il disparaisse. Je me suis chicané avec Pansy. Notre coloc' vient de nous lâcher. Je sais pas quoi faire de ma vie. Mon meilleur ami m'a trainé dans cette soirée naze. Je suis crevé. J'ai trop bu. J'ai pas de clopes. Et je sais même pas t'es qui.

-C'est qui Pansy?

-Ma copine. Enfin… Pour l'instant.

-Tu te cherche un coloc'?

-Ouais.

-Écoutes. Je te connais pas, mais je vais te dire ça. Rentre chez toi, parle avec Pansy, ignore ton père, explique-toi avec ta mère, et donne-moi ta main. Pour que je puisse marquer mon numéro. Tu te cherches un colocataire, je me cherche un appartement. Et va dormir. Tu en a besoin.

Blaise lui tendit sa main. Le gars écrivit son numéro.

-Merci pour la clope.

Il commença à s'éloigner.

-Hey!

Il se retourna.

-Au fait… Théo. Théodore Nott.

Blaise lui serra la main.

-Blaise. Zabini.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

-T'étais où?

Il venait de rentrer à l'appartement.

-Avec Dray.

Elle s'approcha. Elle avait des larmes dans les yeux.

Il ouvrit les bras. Elle vint s'y blottir.

-J'en ai vraiment marre.

-Je sais.


End file.
